In the past, a number of compound archery bows have been developed, including the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,495 to Allen issued Dec. 30, 1969, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,177 to Holman and Ketchum issued May 6, 1980. In general, the sole purpose of producing a compound bow is to substantially reduce the hold weight without decreasing the projecting power of the bow.